<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's in a Name? by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886505">What's in a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Chloe Sullivan is smarter than you, Dammit Lex, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Snark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not the type of girl that Dean Winchester imagined would be bailing him and his brother out of the type of trouble that started with a capital b-i-g. But as she stood mere feet away from him, taser gun in one hand and some kind of shiny green rock in the other, he couldn’t help but stare up at her with something akin to shock on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t the kind of girl you’d expect sitting behind the desk of the Hoedown Motel.Her green eyes spoke volumes of her intelligence and level of curiosity and Dean was drawn to her immediately and wondered why she was really there. It couldn’t be that she actually worked there.</p><p>He flashed her his trademark grin, the one that always made the ladies melt and was more than a little startled when she simply arched an eyebrow in response, looking unimpressed otherwise. “Hi. I need to get a room for the night?”</p><p>“Single or double?” she asked in an almost bored tone.</p><p>“Double. My brother’s outside.”</p><p>She glanced past him. “Name?”</p><p>“Gary Poloski,” he said as he handed her the Visa card.</p><p>The girl actually snorted in derision, rolling her eyes. “Right.” She ran the card through the machine and handed it back.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, confusion filling his mind. It was a rarity that someone questioned his identity, but clearly this little curvy blonde was different from most. “What’s your name?”</p><p>She leaned a little closer, her elbows on the counter, and it took every ounce of effort he had not to look down at the eye-full of cleavage she was giving him. “Not interested.”</p><p>***</p><p>“All right, what do we know?”</p><p>“About the demon or the girl who shot you down?” Sam smirked at his older brother, who scowled at him.</p><p>“She didn’t shoot me down. She’s not my type anyway.”</p><p>“Wait, there’s a type of girl you don’t go for?”</p><p>Dean glowered, gritting his teeth. “Demon, Sam.”</p><p>Still smirking, Sam looked at his laptop. “There’ve been three attacks in this area, and two out of the three guests were staying at this motel. The other was a homeless man loitering outside.”</p><p>“Great. So we just wait for the screaming to start.” Dean flopped down on the bed.</p><p>He really hated waiting.</p><p>***</p><p>She was not the type of girl that Dean Winchester imagined would be bailing him and his brother out of the type of trouble that started with a capital b-i-g. But as she stood mere feet away from him, taser gun in one hand and some kind of shiny green rock in the other, he couldn’t help but stare up at her with something akin to shock on his face.</p><p>Glancing down at him, she smirked. “Good thing I showed up when I did.”</p><p>“We had it under control,” he bit out, shoving himself to his feet and narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and stood up as well, looking over at the dead…thing. “What is that?”</p><p>“LuthorCorp experiment gone bad,” she said grimly, tucking the rock into her pocket.</p><p>“LuthorCorp?” Dean repeated, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“As in Lex Luthor?” Sam asked, staring at her.</p><p>“The one and only, thank God.” She tucked the taser back into her bag, tucking some of the blonde hair behind her ears.</p><p>Dean liked the way it framed her face, making her look feminine but strong at the same time. “What’s your name?”</p><p>She smiled a bit. “You tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, you already know my name.” He grinned at her.</p><p>“Sorry, wrong answer. Dean.” She turned and headed back toward the lobby entrance of the motel while he stared after her. “By the way.” She paused and turned around. “You might want to consider changing the license plates on your car. You’re very easy to track down. Anyone with just a little knowledge of hacking can find out who you really are.” Then she winked at him and disappeared back inside.</p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows. “You’re right. She’s definitely not your type.”</p><p>Dean shot him a look and headed for his car. The pretty blonde wasn’t the only one who knew something about computer hacking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>